This invention relates to methods for improving paint coating durability, for example, latex exterior paint. The new method uses carpet scraps and more particularly the carpet face yarn or nap material in a mixture with the paint to then be applied as a surface coating.
Use of carpet scraps may be know wherein the carpet scrap material is processed in some manner, such as reducing the size by grinding, to then be added to other standard material to make products such as backing material for carpet manufacture. The carpet scraps may also be melted and palletized for use as a filler to make homogenous thermoplastic blends. Carpet waste may also be used in microwave heating processes to produce material such as carbon black to improve weathering of bituminous coatings. Waste carpeting may be ground or melted and palletized for use as filler for various extruded thermoplastic and thermoset materials that typically use calcium carbonate filler such as roofing materials, road paving materials, awnings and tarps.